kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tanaka
Conflict As with Chapter 62 out we see Ciel calling the man in the hospital his grandpa. He does show resemblance to Tanaka so theres a case where that man is Tanaka. If thats so then does that mean that Tanaka is now considered as Ciels grandpa? }} 22:24, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I suppose that there is a chance that he is Ciel's grandfather (especial if you like crack theories like me ;D), but I'm pretty sure that it was just a term of affection, like a child calling their parent's friend "aunt" or "uncle" or calling an elderly neighbor "grandmother" or "grandfather". SereneChaos 22:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm remembering wrong, but isn't there a chapter in the Phantomhive Murder Mystery arc in which Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny call Tanaka 'grandpa'? Most likely it's just an affectionate nickname for Tanaka. Peroxwhy gen 22:36, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it can be an affectionate nickname especially since theres no evidence that Tanaka may actually be his grandpa, with the fact that Tanaka calls him young master nonetheless, and what Peroxwhy gen said might be true. Thanks anyway. }} 22:41, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I also think it's just an affectionate nickname because what Peroxwhy gen said was true - Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Finnian did also call Tanaka 'grandpa'. Besides I think it's hardly likely that a member of the Phantomhives would become... a butler? ^_^ --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I dont really know what Tanaka is. I thought he was some kind of house steward. }} 04:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha, in the manga, they are like Tanaka is a house steward? They added the question mark. I heard somewhere that he used to be a butler, huh. I for one like Tanaka; he's funny. Hm I thought in the manga, it was hinted that Tanaka was the former butler and after the big fire which killed Ciel's parents and Sebastian took on the role of butler, he is apparently the 'house steward'... but that's really speculative coz all he does is drink tea 24/7 and go 'ho ho ho' xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within''' the Darkness of Sin]] 07:36, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I got that hint, too. That's why Tanaka has the butler pocket watch thingy. Hahaha, since your bday is near Christmas, you should ask Tanaka to dress up as Santa Claus for ya. That'd be awesome xD Oh oh of course! What a brilliant idea! xD --[[User:Tsuminohime|'The Princess']] [[User talk:Tsuminohime|'who Dwells Within' the Darkness of Sin]] 08:39, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Haha, what do you want for Christmas~ And Ciel can be the elf cuz he's one of the shortest characters xD Protection Why is this page being protected? How is anyone suppose to edit it and update the article? Can someone contact one of the admins and get to left it?-- 16:10, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :For Tanaka's page, I've lifted the protection as his page has low traffic and thus a lower risk for vandalism. I hope the edits you are planning to make to his page will be productive. You can always get an admin's assistance here.-- }} 02:48, October 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to get rid of something that's an eyesore on his page. It's really annoying to look at said thing, hence the reason why I want to get rid of it. Plus, it shouldn't belong there in the first place. I don't need any assistance, I'm an experienced editor (not logged into wikia because I am at school), I know what I'm doing. Thank you.-- 15:35, October 11, 2013 (UTC) I just have to know. Why is it Tanaka changes between those forms? How did that happen?Pof203 (talk) 08:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) '''Regarding the time in the manga where Ciel called Tanaka "grandpa" in the English translated version'...I think it has to do with the translator not knowing about how the Japanese address older people in their language. In the raw form, the manga probably has Ciel calling Tanaka "ojiisan" or "ojiichan" which, when translated to English, means Grandfather (ojiisan) or Grandpa (ojiichan) but can also mean "old man" or a man that is in the age range of what a grandfather would be, but it is not disrespectful at all in Japanese culture. So Ciel is probably just calling Tanaka by the type of so called title "old man" instead of literally calling him is grandpa or grandfather. :) Just my thoughts. IcyTwilight (talk) 17:33, October 11, 2015 (UTC)IcyTwilight